I remember
by RoryC
Summary: irina remembers lura and sydney


PROLOGUE Irina had smiled at Sydney's refusal to give her a pencil and paper. The look on her daughter's face had been priceless. It made Irina think now of Sydney as a child, a baby really. Believing in her mother's infinite wisdom and invincibility. Asking a question and firmly denying any kind of paper upon which to diagram or graph it. Her big brown eyes had been serious even then. Irina remembered nearly every detail of Sydney's young life. Every band-aid she'd applied, every story she had told, every tear she had wiped away. She remembered it all. It was, she decided, the best kind of torture for her. Remembering the time in her life when she could ignore the fact that it was all a lie. Remember when she was Sydney's mother. Now though, she was a prisoner. A prisoner who had a daughter who might get caught in the cross-fire.  
  
Remember Laura Bristow, wife and mother peered down at the infant gurgling at her breast. Smiling at the little girl. Eyes up now, looking at him. A proud grin stretches across his serious features as the baby latches on fiercely to her mother. To Laura. Cradling the tiny head gently, caressing the soft skin. The floor of the nursery warm and inviting. Irina Derevko, actress and agent, in her most confusing role. The fondness for the man and the child perplexed her, She would not allow herself imbecillic daydreams where she was permitted to keep the baby. Knowing what was to come, nevertheless feeling what she imagined was love. At least, a deep affection for this child.  
  
Laura Bristow held the serious five year old in her lap as she read aloud from Dostoevsky. Attention on the words until warm, small hands rested on her face, pulling gently but insistently. Laura removed her reading glasses and gazed into the solemn dark eyes, waiting, expectant. The little girl said, "I love you ". Laura smiled at the child, rewarded by the sight of the dimples in her daughter's face deepening as she smiled back.This little girl was not like others. Not needy. She did not require hearing Laura say the words back simply to hear it. She climbed down from her lap and sat cross-legged on the floor, ready to listen again. Laura picked up the book and began to read. The girl paid rapt attention, occasionally furrowing her brow in confusion until she could figure it out. Laura did not offer help. The girl would ask if she needed it. She smiled at the girl and said, "Mommy, loves you".  
  
Verdant green and vivid hues of lilac and lavender bloomed all around. Laura sat on a picnic blanket grading papers. A surprised yelp of pain and she was looking up, scanning the playground. She was moving, positive that she had heard Sydney. She darted toward the delapidated tree house where she had specifically told Sydney to stay away from. She lay with her arm bent at an obscene angle, pinned under her. Laura scooped her up quickly and carried her to the car. Jack driving as she sat in the back with her daughter pressed closely against her. She held the arm immobile as Sydney squirmed. Laura was surprised to find blood trickling down Sydney's chin. She hadn't noticed it before. She saw with concern that Sydney was biting her lip but not crying. Laura gently squeezed Sydney's chin and grabbed a beach towel they had used earlier in the day. She balled it up and placed it in Sydney's mouth. Sydney bit down. Laura placed her free hand on Sydney's cheek, stroking the smoothness and saying soothing words. Jack skidded and she cried, "Jesus, Jack! Slow down". He opened the door and tried to take her but neither mother nor daughter would let go. Laura carried her inside the great steel doors.  
  
Two hours later Jack and Laura stood up quickly as a tall doctor approached them. He said quietly, "Mr. And Mrs. Bristow, I'm Adam Barnes. We had to do a little bit of reconstructive surgery on the ligaments of Sydney's rotator cuff. She also broke the arm in two places". Jack ran a hand through his hair and put an arm around Laura's shoulders. She asked, "Can we see her"? The doctor smiled and said, "Follow me. Her arm is in a cast now and I have to stress that the shoulder be left alone. If you hug her I need you to make sure you are very careful". Laura, or was it Irina, said, "How else would I be with her?" Jack said, "When can we take her home?" The doctor said, "I'd say two to three weeks. Also, I had to insert some stitches in her bottom lip. Just three. No big scars".  
  
Laura walked into the hospital room to find Sydney asleep, clutching a small teddy bear. The girl held her good arm out and Laura moved in to embrace her. Only, the hug was so fierce and protective that she wondered if for a moment Irina cared too. 


End file.
